OUTSIDE HELP
"OUTSIDE HELP" is the forty-sixth video in the EverymanHYBRID series, and contains a series of scenes taken from surveillance video, overlayed with a phone call between Evan and Vince. It is assumed to have been posted by HABIT. YouTube Description None. Transcript [Video opens with a shot of Nick, sitting in a chair. On screen it says: May 18, 2010. Nick seems unaware that he is being filmed. In the background Evan can be heard playing BioShock.] Evan: How you been? Nick: Pretty good, man. How you doing? Evan: '''I'm okay, yeah. Did you, uh, did you hear... FUCK! Did you hear about what happened? '''Nick: No, no, what happened, man? Evan: My house? Nick: No what happened? Evan: Well, apparently... you know we're doing that... filming, you know, the health thing, and then we're doin the random little "slender monster" in there? Nick: Yeah, okay, got'ya. Evan: Well, apparently somebody, some joker thought that it would be funny to break into my house dressed up as the Slenderman. Nick: Oh, really? Evan: Yeah. smiles. It wouldn't happen to be you would it? Nick: No, I'd never do that. I'm a joker, but I'm not that messed up. Evan: I honestly didn't think, you know, but, I was just following up [unintelligible.] Nick: Dude, do you think I could really sneak around in somebody's house? Evan: No, I know. Nick: And then escape? Evan: No, yeah, true that, I'd probably hear you coming a mile away. [Video fades to black and white, then fades out. We hear the sounds of Vince getting into his car, and a phone ringing. When the video comes up again it is footage of Jeff talking to the camera taken from the video "The Hidden Videos." On screen are the words "rules have been broken." The screen fades to black and comes up again on surveillance footage of Jeff, Evan, Vince and Noah filming the videos that became "Noah" on the EMH channel and "Northern Trip Footage" on the TribeTwelve channel. The words "rules have been broken" stay on screen. Fade to black, then up again on Evan in his basement, with bandages on his chest. A voiceover of a phone conversation between Evan and Vince is laid over the remainder of the video.] Evan: Hello? Vince: Hello, Evan? Evan: Sup, brother? Vince: Evan, what the fuck is going on? Silence. Vince: Hello? Evan: '''Yeah, Jeff didn't tell you? '''Vince: Uh, no, he CALLED me, and told me that you sent Steph over to his place because shit was going down at yours. [The surveillance video momentarily splits into two screens, then settles on a single, but different camera angle.] Evan: 'Yeah, yeah, um...well uh, shit. I - I...don't know how to explain it, but uh...I guess I'll uh, I'll give you the brief story, um...do you remember Nick? splits into two camera angles again. '''Vince: Heh, yeah Nick's pretty hard to forget, he's uh, built like a monster and as big as a house, yeah I remember Nick. Evan: '''Fuckin' right he is, man...or he was. '''Vince: Woah, what do you mean, 'he was?' Evan: 'Uh...well, Nick, uh, Nick broke into my house tonight. ''footage cuts to a black-and-white shot of Evan approaching his stereo. In the background, a Splatterhouse cutscene is playing. The TV abruptly cuts to black, then static as Nick sneaks up behind Evan. '''Vince: Holy shit. He broke in like "Hey, joking around," like we thought he did last time, or he like broke into your house? Evan: 'Tried to kill me, man. He god damn near did it, too. Man, I'm about fucked up six ways to Sunday. Unintelligible probably broke...one, or two of my ribs. I don't know, hurts like a motherfucker, man. cuts to footage of Evan and Nick fighting in the basement. '''Vince: Why the hell would he do that, man? [Video returns to the single camera surveillance footage.] Evan: '''Unintelligible on my ass, man... What? '''Vince: Why did he do that? Did he say anything--did he just come in and start wailing on you and leave? Evan: 'Fuck if I know--yeah! He comes in here, sneaks into my god damn house. I'm just playing, uh, Splatterhouse,cuts to two screen surveillance footage he sneaks in...my fuckin' stereo starts playing. I go over to turn it off, there he is, just beatin' my ass. [Video cuts to footage of Evan and Nick fighting in the basement.] ''Fucking whooped the shit out of me, back and forth across my own god damn basement. ''returns to split screen surveillance footage. '''Vince: Jesus... Evan: 'I mean, fucking...dude, looking at his fucking eyes...that shit wasn't right, dude, he was fucked up. cuts to single camera angle. And I kept asking him, I kept asking him, and...yeah, demanding that he tell me what the fuck he was doing, well-- cuts out for five seconds. '''Evan: '''Why, why he was there in my fucking house, beating the shit out of me... unintelligible He kept fuckin' smiling. '''Vince: Alright well, you're safe now? He's gone? Evan: 'Uh... Hey, uh...he's dead. cuts briefly to Evan and Nick at [[Baldpate Mountain] in broad daylight, Nick is kneeling down and Evan has him in a grip on Nick's head like he's going to break Nick's neck, and is talking into his ear; then back to the single camera surveillance.] '''Vince: What do you mean 'he's dead?' Did you do it? [Video cuts to two camera surveillance.] Evan: '''I-I don't know...I don't know! No, I--I didn't kill him, I didn't...I didn't want to kill him. I DIDN'T kill him! '''Vince: Alright, alright, alright-- Evan: '''I don't think it was real, though! I don't think it was--I don't think it was even real! '''Vince: Well--Evan, calm down, tell me what happened. Evan: ''[Interrupting] I mean, there we were, fighting in my basement--fighting in my fucking basement, ''cuts to Evan and Nick fighting in the basement which fades to white, with Nick holding Evan up by his neck, then comes up again briefly on a Baldpate forest scene before returning to single camera surveillance. man, and then--and then we're somewhere else. We're fuckin' somewhere else, so...fuck, dude. Fuckin' rift. So then--I mean, it couldn't have just been fake, right? It could have just been fake. Vince: Yeah. You could have--Evan, you could have passed out. You could have blacked out, and...maybe you thought you killed him, and he just went away... Evan: '''Dunno, man. '''Vince: I mean, if there's--there's no body, right? I mean, he's not there. Nick's not there with you. So he had to have gone somewhere. [Cut to Nick and Evan fighting at Baldpate. Evan breaks Nick's neck.] Evan: '...I felt his neck crack. I felt it fuckin' snap, brother. back to single camera surveillance of Evan. '''Vince: Oh man. Alright Evan, I know how you must feel. Evan: '''Interrupting My fuckin' hands, Vinny, it was MY fuckin' hands that did it! '''Vince: I know. Evan: '''FUCK, and it FUCKIN' hurts, man. '''Vince: I know, and I know how you must feel, but we gotta make sure that this actually happened. Wait, you said that you weren't in your basement. Where--where did you go? Where could you have gone? Evan: 'Stuttering It was, uhm... that tree. ''to two camera surveillance. Y'know, stutturing that fuckin' tree, up in that hiking trail. ''to single camera surveillance. '' '''Vince: Ohhh, the tree at Baldpate! Evan: '''Yeah, yeah, Baldpate. '''Vince: How the hell did you get there? Evan: 'I don't know, Vinny. But, like...all I remember clear was, he had me up against the fuckin' wall, and he...I don't know, it was like...it was like something knocking. On the inside of my head. Something clawing. It was like--it was like saying, y'know, "let me help, let me help," y'know what I mean? ''to two camera surveillance. I''t felt like that. "Let me help, we can take him," and then... ''to single camera surveillance. '''Vince: Alright, Evan-- Evan: '''And then the next thing I know, is we're there, and I'm not me, I'm fuckin'... It was my hands, broke his neck. '''Vince: Evan, Evan, it's gonna be okay, just calm down, take a couple deep breaths, I'm on my way. to two camera surveillance. ''I'm about halfway to your house. We'll sit down, it'll be safe at your house, we can talk this out. We can get a little, uh, R&R, we'll work this out. Me and you, we're gonna get through this. Jeff's got Steph, we'll...he's protecting her, we'll take care of what's going on with you right now, 'kay? '''Evan: '...Thanks, man. Vince: No problem. Evan: '''I appreciate that. '''Vince: Now, is there anything-- Evan: '''Oh, uh, one more thing. '''Vince: Oh, what's up? Evan: '''--know if I've mentioned this, but uh...after the little scuffle, I walked around a little bit. Dazed and confused, and I think unintelligible a little bleeding. And, uh, I noticed on the ground--little camera, that I know damn sure, I didn't put it there. ''to single camera surveillance. ''Wasn't one of ours. '''Vince: Alright. Evan: '''He didn't--well, I'm pretty sure he didn't bring a fuckin' camera with him. '''Vince: Shit. Evan: '''And there it was, lying on the ground. And you know what it looked like? '''Vince: What? Evan: '''Like, tiny little--tiny little black fuckin' camera, little antenna stickin' out of it. '''Vince: Oh man. Evan: '''S'probably the size of my thumb. '''Vince: Evan, I think what you've got, right now, is what we call a pinhole camera. And that means that someone, or something, or a fucking combination of the two, is watching you, or us. Because those things, as you said, had an antenna on it? Evan: '''Yeah. '''Vince: That means that someone is recording it from somewhere. So...fuck. How many did you find? Evan: '''Well, I'm looking at one right now. '''Vince: Alright, so you've got two? Alright, well, what we'll do it, when I come over, we'll look for more. I mean, I can't imagine that there'd be many more, but we'll come look. And then we'll have to scour my house and Jeff's house. to single camera surveillance from another angle, one we haven't seen before. ''But Evan? We're gonna get through this, okay? I promise. ''back to single camera surveillance from one of the previous angles. Evan: '''Thanks. '''Vince: We're gonna keep going, we're gonna keep pushin', we're gonna make it through. Evan: '''Yeah, you're right. '''Vince: Alright, I'm on my way. Be there in a minute. Evan: '''See you soon, brother. '''Vince: Alright. Try and, uh, try and sit down and get some rest, okay? Evan: '''Yeah. laughs '''Vince: I know. I know it's hard, but just try. Notes *Vince confirmed in "A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas" that this video is one of the "Hidden Videos." *This video contains the first known screen appearance of Nick, and seems to confirm that Nick and the Nicholas mentioned by HABIT in the July 20th, 2011 CANYOUSEETHEWORDS entry are the same person. *Evan's bandages are held on with Purple tape. *The boys "broke the rules" by obtaining "outside help" in the form of contacting and collaborating with Noah, who has Slenderman issues of his own. *The boys obtained "outside help" by collaborating with CoffeeCollie, real name Benjamin Wilson, to get the DVD of the hidden videos. *There is not offered explanation as to how Evan got home from Baldpate. Speculation *Vinny placed the pinhole cameras, supporting his role as the "Voyeur" mentioned in Box 5. *The title of the video, and the text saying "Rules have been broken" at the beginning of the video tie back to the beginning of the The Seven Trials of HABIT where the Rabbits were told not to seek outside help. How the boys are breaking rules since they are no longer in the Trials is unclear. *HABIT's "experiments" are different host bodies. The strength of the host is determined by how seamlessly HABIT can inhabit them. HABIT inhabiting Nick and Evan at the same time and having them fight proves that Evan is more compatible with being inhabited. *Slenderman is HABIT's ideal host body. *Evan is HABIT's ideal host body. External Link *Video Category:Videos